Chaos in Domino
by Lady Galaxy Starlight
Summary: Yu-gi-oh/Sailor Moon crossover! Haruka and Hotaru go to Domino for vacation. R&R plz!
1. Vacation

Lady Galaxy: Welcome to my first fanfic!  
  
Yami: Do not flame.  
  
Lady Galaxy: Thank you Yami. Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: I'll do it! Lady Galaxy does not own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Somewhere in Tokyo~  
  
~In the Outers' Apartment~  
  
Haruka and Michiru are having an argument. Hotaru is watching. Setsuna notices that Hotaru is scared.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, you're scaring Hotaru!" Setsuna yelled.  
  
Suddenly, Haruka and Michiru snapped their attention to Hotaru. Everyone was speechless for a moment.  
  
Then Haruka spoke. "How would you like a vacation from the yelling?"  
  
Hotaru nodded and soon, she and Haruka were packing their bags. They were headed for Domino the next morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Galaxy: Sorry its so short. Most of my chapters are probably going to be like this.  
  
Yugi: Just review. 


	2. Meeting Ryou

Lady Galaxy: *sings the Sailor Moon Theme Song* Fighting Evil by Moonlight! Winning Love by Daylight!  
  
Yami: STOP!  
  
Lady Galaxy: Never Running from a Real Fight!  
  
Yami: Oh no...  
  
Lady Galaxy: She is the One Named Sailor Moon!  
  
Yami: FINALLY!  
  
Lady Galaxy and Yugi: -_-()  
  
Yugi: Lady Galaxy does not own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Next Day at the Hotel~  
  
"Hotaru, do you want to go look around some?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Sure, Haruka-papa," Hotaru replied.  
  
They left the hotel and explored the town. As they passed the game shop, Hotaru wasn't exactly watching where she was going. She bumped into a boy with snowy white hair that looked strange for someone his age.  
  
"Ow!" Hotaru yelled. Then she turned to see who she ran into. "I'm really sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going."  
  
"Its okay," the boy said. "My name's Ryou."  
  
"My name's Hotaru," Hotaru replied. Then she noticed Haruka talking to someone that looked a lot like Ryou. "Umm... Are you two brothers?"  
  
"Not really," Ryou replied. "His name's Bakura."  
  
Meanwhile Haruka and Bakura were getting to know each other.  
  
"Do NOT give him anything with sugar!" Bakura told Haruka. "He'll go crazy!"  
  
Then Haruka got an idea...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: So what's the idea?  
  
Lady Galaxy: You'll just have to wait.  
  
Bakura: DANG!  
  
Ryou: REVIEW! 


	3. Insaneness

Lady Galaxy: I back with more chaos and evilness! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *evil grin*  
  
Yami: Oh no... What is it this time?  
  
Lady Galaxy: HYPERNESS!!!!  
  
Yami: -_-()  
  
Yugi: Lady Galaxy does not own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Haruka and Hotaru got back to the hotel, Haruka was laughing her head off.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Wait until tommorrow," Haruka replied through her crazy laughter.  
  
Hotaru sweatdroped. 'Haruka-papa is crazy...' she thought. 'This is going to be insane.'  
  
Then Haruka ran to the grocery store to get 3 6-pound bags of suger. 'This should be interesting...' she thought as she laughed quietly to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Let me guess... her idea is...  
  
Lady Galaxy: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BITE-SIZED CHAPTER!!!  
  
Bakura: -_-()  
  
Ryou: REVIEW!!! 


	4. HYPERNESS!

Lady Galaxy: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yami: -_-()  
  
Lady Galaxy: YAY! I got a review!  
  
Red Rose: The chapters are short because I work on them at crazy times like 4:30 in the morning. I need to get some sleep SOMETIME! Anywho, glad you like it. Yes, Ryou is going to get sugar high.  
  
Yami: On to the chapter?  
  
Yugi: Lady Galaxy does not own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Haruka found her sugar-loaded cookies. She had hid them so Hotaru wouldn't find them. Haruka planned on giving them to Ryou this morning. She laughed quietly to herself. 'Ryou will be bouncing off the walls!' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Later~  
  
Haruka and Hotaru had met Bakura and Ryou at the Game Shop. Some of their friends there. Ryou had eaten half of the sugar-loaded cookies and was VERY hyper!   
  
~Hotaru's POV~  
  
O_O Ryou MUST have had some sugar-loaded cookies or something. He's bouncing off the walls. I'm trying to fight laughtr and losing. This must be Haruka-papa's insaneness. He's trying to introduce us to his friends, but I think hes pointing to the wrong people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Galaxy: I'd write more... if it wasn't almost 5:00 in the morning.  
  
Yugi: Just Reveiw 


End file.
